Tennis Cup!
by Konyake-london-90
Summary: gimana ya ? kalau Seireitei lomba tennis ? apa ya hadiah nya ? kita lihat saja cerita nya please review
1. Chapter 1

Kazusa : ini fanfic pertama ku lho! Real aku yang buat sendiri !

Luna : ya udah sih ! bangga banget !

Kazusa : iih sirik! Please enjoy ya readers !

Luna : enak aja ! main potong pembicaraan orang gt !

Kazusa nya udah kabur duluan …... ( Kazusa : kabur!!!(dikatakan dalam hati)

Tennis Cup!

Pada suatu percakapan di Hueco mundo …

Gin : gimana nih?

Aizen : ya … ga gimana – gimana … ( sambil menyuruput the nya kembali )

Tousen : peerlombaan nya ga jadi!! Hore! ( beteriak – teriak seperti ank kecil yang baru dapet permen)

Aizen : ya jadi lah! Emang memperebutkan apa sih ?

Gin : ga tau … kali ini ga ditulis di madding ..

Grimjow : memang ga ada informasi nya ! ( kebetulan ia pengurus madding di Hueco mundo ( singkat nya takut dipersalahkan )

Gin : duuh ! soutaicho gimana sih…

Tousen : hmmm…

Yami : aku siap !

Aizen : gila! Aku aja belum ada persiapan sama sekali …

Gin : Kamu terlalu santai! Aku aj udah siap ….

Tousen : emang kali ini diadakan pertandingan apa?

Yami : tenis!

Tousen : oh! NO! gimana kalo aku jadi cheers leader nya aja ?

Grimjow : kalo cheers leader nya kamu sih , bukan nambah semangat …

Tousen : jadi apa dong? Secara aku kan ga bisa liat ….

Aizen : duduk manis … gimana ? pekerjaan yang sangat mudah bukan ?

Tousen : ya udah dhe …(pasrah )

Seireitei POV :

Hitsugaya : hore ! akhirnya tennis juga olahraga nya …

Mayuri : kenapa kamu senang ? menurut penelitian ku … anak pendek seperti kamu kebanyakan tidak suka tennis ….

Ukitake : dia kan beda dari yang lain ( berbisik )…

Hitsugaya : ehem – ehem kau tadi bilang apa Ukitake-san ?

Ukitake : hanya sekedar basa – basi hehe (uhuk !) ]

Hitsugaya : dan kau Kuritsuci – san , tadi bilang aku apa ?

MaYuri : anAk pendek … ( dengan santai nya ) , lagian itu kan fakta !

Hitsugaya : ok ! aku menerima kejujuran kalian ( tersenyum licik ) … hyourinmaru sepertinya disini agak panas ya ?!

Ukitake dan mayuri : Kabur!!! (seperti nya mereka sudah mempunyai perasaan yang ga enak )

Hyourimaru : hyaha !! tau rasa kalian meledek bos kecil ku yang hebat ini !!

Hitsugaya : ehem! Hyourimaru kau sama saja dengan mereka !! ( dengan volume yang sangat tinggi )

Hyourinmaru : ya … sorry ..

Hitsugaya : what ! ever !...

Rapat para kapten

Soutaicho : cucuku ! kau jadi pemain utama nya …

Kyoraku : siapa yang kau maksud cucumu ?

Soutaicho : ya .. Hitsugaya lah ! siapa lagi …

Hitsugaya : ha ? yaah biarlah … yang penting aku jadi pemain utama nya …

Kroyaku : hei ! dia keponakan ku …

Soi fon : bukan keponakan mu ! melainkan adik ku!

Ukitake : kalian semua salah … Hitsugaya itu anak ku!

Mayuri : kalian ngaco semua nya !!

Hitsugaya yang sudah bingung akan semua nya ……

Hitsugaya : terima kasih Kurotsuci – san

Mayuri : sama – sama …. Yang benar dia itu bahan percobaan ku!! (Mayuri kejam )

Semua : malah tambah ngaco !!

Hitsugaya : woi !! ini rapat atau rapat sih ?

Byakuya : jadi gimana ?

Soutaico : ehem ! baik lah… kembali ke lap …

Semua : top !! (lanjut lah )

Retsu : lho emang soutaico punya laptop?

Soutaicho : enggak sih … Cuma kaya nya seru deh ngikutin gaya nya tukul arwana ..

Kenpachi : hii? Siapa tuh ?

Soutaicho : itu lho artis dari Indonesia ….kok kamu ga tau sih ? ga gaul deh !

Semua nya otomatis sweat drop …

Kenpaci : soal tadi … aku bisa jawab karena ngikutin yang lain …

Soutaicho : ooh … kalau yang lain tau dari mana ?

Hitsugaya : kalau aku ngerjain paper work sampe lembur … aku sering denger Matsumoto teriak – teriak sendiri bilang " kembali ke laptop" … gitu deh …(hehe)

Soutaicho : ok … kalau yang lain nya ?

Semua ( kecuali Hitsugaya , kenpachi , soutaicho ) : anggep aja sama , Soutaicho…

Soutaicho : ya udalah ! eh berarti semua Fukutaicho kompakan dong noton nya?

Retsu : mungkin …

Soutaicho : terus kenapa kenpachi ga tau …

Kenpachi : kan aku ga pernah lembur … selesai kerjain paper work , kalau udah malem ya tidur …

Soutaicho : oooh …. Yayaya ( ngangguk - ngangguk )rajin!

Byakuya : kenapa jadi ngomongin ini sih?

Soutaicho : oh ya ! tadi sampe mana ya ?

Ukitake : sampe anaku …

Soutaicho : cucuku yang benar!

Unohana : udah! Emang yang diperebutkan apa sih?

Hitsugaya : bola tenis itu bu…

Semua :lat

Hitsugaya :hehe … dan yang bulat adalah semang…

Semua :ka!

Semua : semangka dong?!

Soutaicho : yap! Betul ! semangka !

Ukitake : ha ? Cuma semangka doang ?

Hitsugaya : no! tidak hanya semangka tapi memperebutkan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari biasa nya …

Mayuri Apaan?

Hitsugaya : ga tau ! aku dibilangin sama Soutaicho ……

Ukitake : ih ! soutaicho pake rahasia – rahasia an segala ….kasih tau dong , kan kita masih se geng …

Kroyaku : betul…betul…betul…

Soutaicho : sabar! Liat aja nanti ….

Di pertandingan :

Soutaicho : ronde pertama … Hitsugaya lawan Yami …

Hitsugaya : What ! kidding kali ya ? masa aku yang sekecil itu ngelawan Yami yang segede itu ( nunjuk Yami )

Yami : he..he… hallo ( tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan)

Matsumoto : Taicho pasti bisa !

Hitsugaya : doain aku ya?!

Krik-krik jangkrik berbunyi , seperti nya semua nya tahu kalau tidak ada harapan

Hitsu : ya udah aku nangis nih !( bukan Hitsugaya bangeet )

Ukitake : berjuang anaku !

Yami : kapan pertandingan nya dimulai ?!

Soutaicho :sekarang! Count down please !

Semua : three! Two ! one! Go !

Bunyi lemparan bola pun satu per satu berbunyi … Hitsugaya berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan semangka nya …istirahat :

Soutaicho : sementara ini nilai kalian seri !

Mayuri : waw ! penelitian ku salah !

Hitsugaya : hufh! Hufh! Gila ! cape !

Hinamori :ini shiro- chan minum dulu !( memberikan jus semangka )

HItsugaya : terima kasih …( masih dengan nada ngos-ngosan )

Hinamori : gimana shiro – chan ? jus buatan ku enak ga ?

Hitsugaya : apaan nih kok rasa nya nano-nano ?

Hinamori : yes ! berhasil! Itu jus campuran dari semamngka , melon , dan permen lollipop !? penambah semangat!

Hitsugaya : what ?! dari resep dari mana kamu?

Hinamori : kan kemarin aku ke laut jalan –jalan ke laut … terus pas di pantai nya aku menemukan botol berisi resep, judul nyA jus penambah semangat …ga enak ya ?

Hitsugaya : en-na-k kok ! ( dengan nada kurang yakin )

Inoue : aku ikut membuat nya !( tiba – tiba menyela )

Semua : pantesan !

Momo : tadi nya Cuma jus semangka , Cuma resep nya ditambahin dikit sama Inoue …

Hitsugaya : huh ! tidak bisa dipercaya !

Soutaicho : ronde kedua , Rukia dan Wonderweiz

Rukia : waah hore!!cetil ! ( menjentika jari nya )

Wonder W :aaaaaa , kekuatan kuchiki kan dasyat !

Tosen : kamu pasti bisa …

Soutaicho : ok! Count down please !

Semua : three , two , one !

Bletak

Wonder w : adau! Sakit tau !

Ternyata rukia terlalu semangat dan bola nya mengenakan kepala nya wonder w

Rukia : ayo dong! Masih gitu aja ga bisa !

Semua : ooouuuw!

Byakuya terlihat lagi tepuk tangan sendiri sambil senyum – senyum sendiri (hii serem )( dibankai Byakuya )

Renji : ayo rukia ! chappy mu menunggu kemenangan mu!

Ichigo : renji kamu ga malu apa ngomong kaya gitu !

Renji : demi rukia ichigo! Demi rukia ! ( mendramatisir keadaan )

Ichigo hanya sweat drop melihat sahabat nya !

Rukia : chappy tunggu aku ya !

Wonder W : gila! Kok jadi dia yang tambah semangat ?!

Rukia : siap?! Wonder Weiss ?

Wonder W : Jangan terburu-buru !

Rukia : ayolah !

Ukiake : seperti nya soul society menang dengan rukia !

Kroyaku : iya lah ! kalo lawan nya wonder weiss aku juga bisa!

Soi fon : betul!betul!betul!

To be continued

Kazusa : aduh chapter pertamaa aja udah gaje

Luna : kamu kan kalo bikin cerita memang gaje

Waka : Betul-betul-betul

Ai : kaya nya kelompok kita udah kena pengaruh upin dan ipin ya ?

Yue : ga tau lah ! readers please review ya !.


	2. The Winner is

Kazusa : "Yeah ini chapter kedua tennis cup…, kuakui,, yang chapter satu itu kurang deskripsinya.. tapi yang kali ini sudah diusahakan sebisa mungkin biar deskripsinya kerasa.. "

Disclaimer : menurut Undang-Undang sudah jelas, kalo Bleach itu punyaku!! Ups,, salah!! Maksudnya punya Tite Kubo!! ^^

Warning : apa yak?? Kayanya sih ga ada…. Oya, chapter ini dibuat bareng sama Luna, atau lebih tepatnya Luna cukup banyak bantu, atau mungkin Luna yang buat? Ah, what ever dah!!

Luna : "Aha!! Aku ikut ambil bagian dari chapter kedua ini… Sorry kalo jelek! So, enjoy the 2nd chapter!!

* * *

**-Tennis Cup!-**

"Ronde ketiga, Abarai Renji lawan Ichimaru Gin!!" seru Soutaichou memulai ronde ketiga. "Mari kita countdown!! Three! Two! One! Let's go!!"

"Gila!! Yang bener aja!! Masa' aku tanding lawan rubah sialan ini!! Hello .. gimana nasipku? Mana' aku alergi banget sama senyum mengerikannya…, hmm…mencurigakan sekali.."

"Ayo cepat!! Lawan aku!!" kata Gin dengan senyumannya yang amat sangat menjijikan.

"Ayo!! Siapa takut?!" sahut Renji ketus.

Pertandingan pun dimulai terlebih dahulu oleh Renji. Dengan tangkasnya Gin dapat mengoper bola tenis kecil itu tepat di hadapan Renji (wajar,, doi udah ngelakuin persiapan dari kemarin,, mau tau?? Sst…, rahasianya, minum ESTEMJE (sorry kalo salah penulisannya…) pagi hari setelah sarapan dan malam sebelum tidur _kaya' sikat gigi aja yak?_, terus lari-lari keliling lapangan sambil teriak-teriak kaya' orang gila ?? dan ga lupa senam bibir,, katanya biar senyumnya ga kabur _hehe,, kalo kabur juga paling karna ga betah mesti senyum melulu…)_.

Ooo…, kayanya Renji salah ngoper tuh!! Bisa kita saksikan dengan slow motion,, bola tenis hijau itu melayang dengan anggunnya dan mendarat dengan sempurna tepat di wajah Hitsugaya.. semua yang menonton ikut berkoor ria dengan mengucapkan kata "ooo" dengan mulut berbentuk huruf "O" pula. Ckckck parah!

"**ARRGHH!! ABARAI!!!! **Sakit tahu!!"teriak Hitsugaya mengeluh kesakitan.

"Ah, gomennasai Hitsugaya-taichou!! Habis rambutnya Hitsugaya-taichou sama putihnya sih sama tikus sialan ini!!" kata Renji meminta maaf.

"Enak aja!! Setidaknya, rambutku lebih bagus dari pada dia!!" teriak Hitsugaya marah-marah.

"Lanjutkan!! Lebih cepat kan lebih baik!! Betul tidak??" teriak Ichigo memanas-manasi suasana.

…

(tidak ada yang jawab)

"Ayo Gin!! Kau pasti bisa!!" teriak Aizen menyemangati.

"Of course Aizen-sama!!" balas Gin, disertai senyuman khasnya.

"GO Renji, GO Renji, GO!! GO Renji, GO Renji, GO!!" teriak Rukia ganti menyemangati Renji. (masih inget kan? Kalo di chapter satu, Renji nyemangatin Rukia.. kalo lupa baca aja chapter satu!! Okay? Okeh? Oqhey? ^_^)

"Thank's Rukia! Apapun untukmu!" jawab Renji. "Hmm, baiklah!! Demi Rukia, aku akan berusaha!! Oi! Rubah sialan! Tangkap ini baik-baik!!"

"Ah, apa?" Tanya Gin kebingungan.

"Awas!!" teriak Ikkaku.

"Apa? Ada apa? Ada Sule? Mana? Mana? Aku mau foto bareng dong!! Aku kan fans beratnya Sule!!" teriak Gin histeris.

"Hah? Ada Sule?? Aku ikutan foto bareng dong!! Lumayan, dari dulu aku ingin foto bareng sama Sule!! Azis juga gak apa-apa…" kata Byakuya sambil menyiapkan kamera beresolusi 12megapixels miliknya.

"Adaw!! Sakit, gila!!" teriak Gin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ada Sule mbah-mu!! Tadi itu, bola tenis yang dioper Renji melesat tepat di mukamu!!" terang Kon.

"Ah, diam kau!! Boneka mesum!!" jawab Gin kesal.

"Yaahh…, padahal udah ngeluarin kamera baruku yang mewah ini…." Kata Byakuya dengan tampang kecewa.

"Ahh, nii-sama…" Rukia mencoba menghibur.

"Oooh Byakuya, my darling! Kan' masih ada akuuu!!" Hisana bangkit dari kubur.

"Nee-san!!" Rukia sweat drop.

"Hisanaaaaa!!~" njerit Byakuya girang sambil berlari memeluk Hisana.

"Ahahaha!! Aku menang!! Yahaa!! Cihuy!!" sorak Renji sambil terus lonjak-lonjak girang.

"Yak!! Di ronde ketiga ini, dimenangkan oleh Abarai Renji!! Dengan perbedaan yang cukup tipis!!" sorak Soutaichou membanggakan. "Selamat Abarai-san!! Kau sudah mengharumkan Seireitei!!

"Arigato Gozaimasu!!" ucap Renji bangga. "Bwee!! Kasian deh loe!!"

"Oh my God!! Dia melecehkanku!! Tidak dapat kubiarkan!!" kata Gin. "Aizen, bankai dia!!

"Hai, Gin-sama!!" kata Aizen (hmm,, kok yang jadi bosnya malah Gin yak?). Aizen berpikir sebentar. "Begoooooo!! Kok, lu ngatur-ngatur gue seehh??!! Gue kan bos luuu!!!" teriak Aizen sambil menodongkan zanpakutou-nya.

"Eehhh, maaf Aizen-sama" jawab Gin dengan muka pucat.

"Hei, Yumichika! Ngapain kau lari-lari kaya gitu? Bukannya, kau bilang, olah raga itu bikin badan kita berkeringat? Katanya, orang yang keringatan itu bau…." tanya Renji.

"Eh, Abarai-fukutaichou! Wahh, kau hebat juga ya…. (merendahkan). Gini lho, kebetulan, dalam ronde keempat ini, aku akan mewakili Seireitei dalam lomba bermain tenis!"

"Ooohh…, kau tidak takut badanmu bau?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Ya enggak lah! Kemarin itu, aku dan Keigo pergi ke mall. Terus, aku beli minyak wangi termahal dengan kualitas terbaik yang pasti gak kalah mahal sama produk-produk yang biasa dipake Kuchiki-taichou!" terang Yumichika panjang lebar sambil memamerkan minyak wangi barunya.

"Ooo gitu toh?!" Renji koor sampe bentuk mulutnya udah menyerupai huruf O. "Tapi, aku ga yakin minyak wangimu lebih mahal dari punyanya taichou…" kata Renji dengan tampang amat sangat tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya?! Rasakan saja wangi mahalnya parfum ini!" kata Yumichika sambil menyodorkan minyak wangi barunya.

Renji menciumnya dan… "Hueek!! Bau apa nih? Baunya menyengat gila!"

"Ga usah lebay juga deh Abarai! Ketahuan ga pernah cium wangi parfum mahal!"

"Apanya!? Bau gitu!! Kalo ga percaya suruh aja si Ikkaku cium sendiri! Pasti gak enak!"

"Ah, masa sih? Madarame, sini!!" panggil Yumichika.

"Ada apa?"

Seketika Ikkaku langsung pingsan di tempat setelah Yumichika menyemprotkan minyak wangi itu tepat di kepala plontosnya Ikkaku.

"Tuh kan! Madarame aja yang udah biasa cium bau-bau tak sedap sampe pingsan!" kata Renji membela diri (ya iyalah! Gila aja kalo si Ikkaku tahan sama bau parfumnya Yumichika! Secara, bau minyak wanginya Yumichika tuh udah kaya bau minyak nyongnyong dicampur aroma bunga melati ditambah keringat, ditambah air percobaan ilmiah yaitu air kaki dicampur air jeruk nipis. Ehe, parah! Ikkaku ga tahan sama bau kakinya sendiri!! Dia ga pernah nyadar kali ya? Jujur, yang terakhir itu pengalaman. Hehe… gak kebayang kan? Betapa baunya ntu parfum? Ada manis, ada asem, ada pahit, ada asin, udah kaya nano nano deh…)

"Nyaaaaa~!!!!!!!!!" teriak Yachiru yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba lompat dan langsung mabok dalam sekejap karena habis minum parfumnya Yumichika yang dia kira susu cokelat. Yup, bisa dilihat pada awalnya Yachiru minta susu ke Kenpachi sebelum tidur, dan akhirnya dia tidur beneran bukan karena susu tapi melainkan karena parfumnya Yumichika. Kenpachi cuma bisa cengo, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dengan tiba-tiba dia lompat-lompat kegirangan karena Yumichika berhasil membuat Yachiru tertidur. Karena, sumpah dari tadi Yachiru merengek-rengek minta susunya Matsumoto ke Kenpachi yang akhirnya Kenpachi malah ditendang oleh Matsumoto dan diberi death glare oleh Ichimaru Gin. Kenpachi terus lompat-lompat kaya orang gila dan berkata "Thank you Yumichika!!!! Susu lu mujarab!! Bagi-bagi dong!! Lumayan, bisa nenangin Yachiru kalo lagi ngambek…"

"Gila! Sekarang kau hampir membunuh Yachiru!! Siapa lagi yang akan jadi korban?!

"Oh ya? Aku ga nyangka separah itu… tapi pas nyobain wanginya enak kok…" jawab Yumichika ragu.

"Hidungmu kali yang sudah gila! Masa bau sampah kaya gitu kau bilang enak??"

"Iya! Malah testernya hampir habis karena kupakai berkali-kali."

"Tauk deh! Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini, dari pada aku jadi korban selanjutnya!" kata Renji sambil pergi menjauh karena udah ga tahan sama bau parfumnya Yumichika.

* * *

"Okeh semuanya! Waktu istirahat habis! Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan ronde keempat! Yumichika lawan Szayel!!"

Spontan semua yang ada di lapangan pingsan serempak. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan dikarenakan oleh parfumnya Yumichika. Untungnya Byakuya langsung mengeluarkan senbonzakuranya sebagai pengharum ruangan. (Byakuya!! You're our hero!! Yippie!!)

"Hhh! Gila! Kau tidak mandi berapa hari?? Baumu busuk sekali!" kata Szayel yang sudah semaput.

"Ahh, gomenasai semuanya~!! Jujur, ini semua dikarenakan adanya kesalahan teknis!!"

"Sudahlah mulai saja pertandingannya!" kata Ichigo yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Okelah kalau beg..beg....begitu! Ayo semua countdown!! 3!! 2!! 1!! GO!

"Hmm, rambutmu bagus juga.. semir dimana?" kata Yumichika ingin tahu.

"Enak saja! Hari gene semir rambut?? Please deh!! Ini tuh di cat pake pewarna rambut tahu! Kampungan sekali kau!" kata Szayel dengan sombongnya.

"Ohh, kukira disemir pake cat tembok!! Habis rambutnya kaya tembok sih!! Sekalian saja jadi tembok China! Eh, tapi kayaknya, kau lebih cocok di hair-extension deh! Biar lebih cantik gitu!"

"Oh ya?! Masa sih? Makasih!!" kata Szayel yang udah kegeeran.

"Woi!! Cepetan doonnkk!!! Malah ngerumpi lagi!!" kata Hisagi yang sudah habis kesabaran yang langsung pingsan karena sudah tidak dapat menahan nafasnya.

"Ah! Bawa Hisagi-fukutaichou ke divisi empat!!" perintah Ukitake kepada shinigami-shinigami medis. "Ayo! Bawa mereka semua ke divisi empat! Unohana-taichou, mohon bantuannya" Seru Ukitake lagi. Tapi, karena mengeluarkan suara terlalu keras, Ukitake kambuh dari penyakitnya dan dia pun segera memasuki ruang UGD.

"Huh, bukannya membantu, malah merepotkan saja" seru Kyouraku yang lagi asyik menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali! Kau tahu tidak?! Kau itu lebih merepotkan lagi tahu! Tiap hari minta dibuatkan teh hijau! Tiap malam minta dibuatkan susu rasa strawberry! Pakai dot pula! Benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Aku ini fukutaichou-mu! Bukan baby sitter-mu!" kata Nanao dengan tampang kesal karena baru saja dia diminta Kyouraku untuk dibuatkan teh hijau dengan dot yang ada gambar bunga-bunganya yang jelas saja tidak dijual dilapangan tenis itu.

"Oh ya? Aku ga sadar!" kata Kyouraku dengan innocent-nya.

"Yah! Kau memang tidak pernah menyadarinya! Asal kau tahu saja! Kau itu sudah sebelas duabelas dengan Yumichika! Lihat saja, kau kemana-mana memakai baju bermotif bunga-bunga! Terus kemana-mana bawa bunga yang ada bangkainya! Rambutmu panjang, dan diikat. Dan baru saja kemarin kau membeli sepatu high heels dengan bunga-bunga sepatu di pinggirannya!"

"Oh itu.. karena bunga sepatunya lucu! Lagi pula aku juga lagi butuh sepatu…."

"Hei! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita nonton saja!" teriak Yoruichi kepada dua orang yang sedang beradu mulut itu.

"Tidak sebelum aku naik pangkat jadi taichou! Dan dia yang akan menjadi fukutaichou-ku! Huahahaha!!!!" teriak Nanao histeris saking stressnya.

"Ah! Itu sih urusan mudah! Minta aja ke soutaichou! Beres kan?" kata Yoruichi dengan mudahnya.

"Benarkah? Yeah! Yippie!!" teriak Nanao kegirangan sambil menembakkan basoka.

"Yaaah… jangan donk, nanti gimana nasib anak istriku?" kata Kyouraku memelas.

"SIAPA SURUH NIKAH? PUNYA ANAK SEPULUH LAGI!" kata Nanao kesal.

"Hah??? Kau sudah menikah dan punya anak sepuluh?? Kau jualan??" tanya Yoruichi heran.

"Memang!! Dia itu nikah diam-diam! Istrinya ENAM! Ada Unohana-taichou, Isane, Hisana, Nemu, Soi Fong, dan Hinamori! Bahkan di lagi pdkt sama Rangiku! Tapi ditolak karena katanya Rangiku masih cinta mati sama Ichimaru Gin. Aku saja tiap hari ngurusin anak-anaknya!!" terang Nanao jujur.

"Hehe.. iya, kau mau beli? Murah kok! Satunya cuma sepuluh ribu!" kata Kyouraku sambil cengengesan. (Gila!! Yang bener aja si Kyouraku! Jual anaknya dengan harga sepuluh ribu per anak!! Ckckck parah !). "Kenapa? Kemahalan ya? Kudiskon deh…. Tapi beli ya? Untuk Yoruichi-dono diskon lho! Tadinya sih, mau dilelang yaahh…mau dibuka dengan harga sepuluh ribu. Kalo mau buat lagi…gampang lah…

"Ga makasih!!!!" kata Yoruichi sambil berlari pergi karena takut dijadiin istri ketujuhnya Kyouraku.

"Yah kok pergi sih? Padahal kalo mau aku mau kawinin dia."

"Ya iyalah!! Gila aja!! Kau mau kawin lagi!" sambung Nanao ketus. "Yang benar saja!"

"Eh! Mereka udah mulai tanding tuh!" teriak Kira dari kejauhan.

"Semuanya harap tenang!! Karena sekarang Yumichika dan Szayel akan memulai pertandingannya. Semakin kalian tidak tenang, semakin lama acara ini selesai!" kata Yamamoto dengan tampang serius.

Semuanya langsung tenang karena siapa yang mau berurusan dengan Ryuujin Jakka?

"Yumichika, Szayel, lanjutkan!" perintah Yamamoto.

"Hai Soutaichou!" jawab Yumichika lantang.

"Hhm.. jawab Szayel cool.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Yumichika memulainya dengan memukul bola ke arah Szayel. Szayel mengoper bola itu dengan santai. Pertandingan berlangsung cukup lama. Dan mereka bermain dengan amat santainya.

"Woi!! Szayel!! Kau kan jago main tenis! Kok jadi lemot banget sih?!?!" protes Ulqiorra kepada Szayel.

"Oi!!!! Yumichika!! Aku tau kamu tuh kaya banci dan letoy banget!! Tapi ga usah selambat ini dong mainnya!!" teriak Omaeda dari tempat duduk penonton.

Ada apakah dengan mereka? Ooohh… ternyata ada maksud dibalik itu semua!! Sebenarnya Yumichika itu ga mahir main tenis, dan karena takut kalah, dia minta Szayel untuk pura-pura kalah dengan gantinya Yumichika akan memberikan sebotol parfum yang tadi diminum Yachiru. Katanya, Szayel butuh banget parfum itu biar nanti, kalo Aizen marah, Szayel bisa menyemprotkan parfum itu tepat di muka Aizen. Katanya sih, biar ga jadi dihukum…(bukannya tambah dihukum ya?? Tau ah!! Tapi,, kayanya parfumnya Yumichika laris juga ya? Lumayan kalo dijual….

"Yak, di ronde keempat ini dimenangkan oleh Yumichika dari Seireitei!! Tepuk tangan buat Yumichika!!!! Prok!! Prok!! Prok!! Prok!! Prok!!" seru Yamamoto bangga.

"Okeh sudah pasti pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Seireitei!!" kata Yamamoto yang memang Panitia pertandingan tenis.

"Yeay!! Yeah!! Yippie!!" seluruh shinigami bersenang-senang ria. Mereka berteriak-teriak penuh kegembiraan sudah seperti orang gila.

"Nemu!!! Tolong bawakan hadiah special kita!!!!"

"Hai Soutaichou…" jawab Nemu dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Dan.,., hadiah yang selama ini kita nanti-nantikan……….adalah…………..jeng! jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Hougyoku yang dapat mengubah manusia menjadi hewan!! " teriak Yamamoto memberi kejutan. Semua yang ada di situ heran setengah mati.

"Hahaha!! Itu rancangan terbaruku!!" pamer Urahara.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!" teriak Yachiru. Dan, oops! Dia menjatuhkan Hougyoku yang dia kira sebagai permen!! Okay.. ini kejutan yang sebenarnya!! Seluruh peserta hingga penontonnya BERUBAH MENJADI HEWAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bisa kita lihat… Ichigo jadi kadal. Yamamoto jadi tupai. Soi fong jadi lebah. Gin jadi rubah. Unohana jadi Ikan Pari. Aizen jadi kelelawar. Byakuya jadi BerUANG. Renji jadi monyet. Sajin jadi anjing. Kyouraku jadi kumbang. Tousen jadi Lutung Kasarung. Hitsugaya jadi beruang kutub. Kenpachi jadi Beruang Grizly . Mayuri jadi Ulat. Rukia jadi kelinci. Orihime jadi kupu-kupu. Yami jadi gajah. Yumichika jadi Burung Merak. Matsumoto jadi kucing. Ulquiora jadi singa. Yachiru jadi bebek. Dan masih banyak lagi, (karena banyak banget). Dan,, untuk merayakannya, para shinigami berpesta pora di hutan belantara dan hidup sebagai hewan selamanya.

* * *

**=THE END=**

* * *

Luna : yosh! Jujur, sebenernya segitu masih kurang! Tapi gimana ya? Lagi buru-buru sih (dead line)!! Jadi jangan salahin aku!! Salahin aja si Kazusa!! Karena dia minta ceritanya dibuat secepat mungkin! Dan dia pengen cepet-cepet publish.

Kazusa : habis, kamu buatnya lama banget sih!!

Luna : cerewet!! Please read n review yach??


End file.
